Pourquoi
by Neuro nouga
Summary: Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Sasuke ?


_Sasuke tient le rôle du "méchant" personnage ici Alors, je vous en prie: j'aime bien Sasuke aussi (je l'adore même XD) mais il devait y avoir un personnage méchant et je voyais personne d'autre qui aurait une motivation de... faire ça._

J'ai choisi un couple bizarre comme dirait certains mais c'est exactement pour ça que je l'ai choisi. C'est rare de voir des fics avec ceux deux là ensembles... 

Chapitre 1: Pourquoi?

Elle serra son oreiller. Elle le serra si fort que ses jointures devint blanches. Ino fut secoué d'un sanglot…

« Konohagakure! Moi, Rokudaime Hokage, j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer que l'Akatsuki ne sera désormais plus une menace pour nous! Tous les membres ont péri! Uchiwa Sasuke a eut sa vengance et Orochimaru est mort de mes propres mains! Aujourd'hui est un jour glorieux! Aujourd'hui aura lieu une fête pour nous remémorer ceux qui ont été tués aux mains de l'Akatsuki et d'Orochimaru, d'honorer nos héros et de fêter la disparition de nos ennemis! »

Derrière le grand homme blond se trouvait une kunoichi aux cheveux roses et un autre homme portant l'emblème du clan Uchiwa. Tous deux se redressèrent fièrement, arborant un sourire radieux. Ino qui était à côté de Sakura n'en pouvait plus et quitta les lieux en courant vers son appartement.

Elle s'était réfugiée dans son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi! » cria-t-elle, frappant son oreiller à chaque mot.

Ino roulait sauvagement sur son lit, serrant l'oreiller mouillé contre elle.

« POURQUOI? » hurla-t-elle.

En se calmant, elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

« Pourquoi…Tu nous as laissé seuls… » dit-elle doucement.

_Knock knock _

« Ino? Ino la truie? Allo? T'es là? » La voix de Sakura résonnait dans l'appartement.

Sans bouger, Ino ignora les coups persistants à la porte. Après que Sakura abandonna finalement, Ino attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de recommencer à bouger.  
Elle joignit ses deux mains ensemble, l'oreiller encore dans les bras, elle retourna sa tête vers le mur de droite.

Elle regarda pendant un long moment le manteau noir, parsemé de nuages rouges, accroché à la poignée de porte de son garde-robe. Il lui avait donné ce manteau lors d'une attaque sur Konoha, le printemps dernier, signe de promesse.

Ino renifla et recommença à pleurer.  
« Pourquoi, Uchiwa Itachi… Pourquoi? »

Dans le fond, c'était de sa propre faute. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à un déserteur. Soit c'était lui qui mourrait, soit c'était ses amis, son village… D'ailleurs, c'était ses amis qui l'avait tué. Sasuke, sans doute. Tss, Sasuke. Elle se remémora d'autrefois, quand elle était amoureuse par-dessus la tête de ce Sasuke. C'était avant que cet espèce de con revienne à Konoha et choisisse Sakura. Ino se souvenait d'avoir été très déçue, d'avoir pleuré pendant des jours… Puis ce fut la première attaque de l'Akatsuki. Ce bout là, elle s'en rappellait très bien…

Itachi et son ami le requin avaient failli la tuer. Ils l'avaient immobilisée et s'apprêtaient à lui asséner le coup fatal quand Itachi s'arrêta, son kunai à un cheveu de transpercer le cœur d'Ino.

« Kisame, pars devant. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. »

Sans poser de questions, le requin avait obéi. Itachi avait rangé son kunai et se retourna, dos à Ino, partant dans le sens inverse, dans le sens où était parti Kisame.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne me tues pas? Je suis pas assez forte pour mériter que tu me tues peut-être? » lui avait-elle crié.  
« Je t'ai laissé la vie sauve et tu me provoques encore, sachant que je pourrais changer d'idée n'importe quand et te tuer sans que tu puisse rien y faire. Tu as vraiment du cran. »  
« C'est toi qui n'est pas un homme! Tu n'es incapacle de mettre fin à ma vie. Aurais-tu peur? Tu hésites à me tuer. D'ailleurs, je te paries que tu n'oserais pas! »  
Itachi resta silencieux pour un moment.  
« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis? »  
Ino secoua la tête après un court moment d'hésitation.  
« Tu connais l'histoire du clan Uchiwa, non? »  
Ino hocha la tête.  
« Tu connais les circonstences de leur assassinat? Tu as entendu les rumeurs, les soupçons que les unités ANBU ont sur le meurtrier? »  
« O-oui… » murmura-t-elle, comprennant peu à peu ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre.  
« Je suis Uchiwa Itachi. »  
Il avait laché sa phrase comme si ce n'était rien. Celle-ci eut l'effet d'une balle de revolver sur Ino qui ne put retenir une exclamation mêlée de surprise et d'horreur. Elle avait entendu tout ce qui avait été dit à ce sujet qui devenait tabou. Ino commença à avoir peur.  
« Uchiwa Itachi… » répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.  
« Et toi, qui es-tu? »  
« Ino… Yamanaka Ino… » balbutia-t-elle.  
« Ino… Je te fais peur, Ino? » L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa.  
Elle resta silencieuse.  
« C'est un joli prénom. » déclara-t-il.  
Elle ne dit rien. Il se tourna vers Ino, s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue ensanglantée.  
« Je n'aurais pas dû y aller aussi fort, peut-être. Ça ne te fait pas trop mal? »  
Ino se contenta de baisser la tête, ne pouvant supporter le regard rouge de l'Uchiwa.  
« Regarde-moi dans les yeux. »  
Il leva le menton d'Ino, la forçant à regarder son Sharingan.  
« C'est mon Sharingan qui te fait peur? »  
Ses questions restèrent sans réponses. Itachi désactiva son dojutsu.  
« C'est mieux, comme ça? » demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard de jais dans les yeux bleus effrayés d'Ino.  
« N-non… » parvint-elle à prononcer.  
« Ah? »  
« J'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu as massacré ta famille entière. Sasuke est allé chez Orochimaru, juste pour devenir plus fort afin de te vaincre! » dit-elle, un soupçon de colère dans sa voix.  
Itachi ne dit rien mais un voile de tristesse et de solitude recouvrit soudain son regard.  
« Je sais. » articula-t-il.  
Ino s'évanouit. Itachi avait utilisé le Mangekyo Sharingan sur elle. Avant de partir, il ne put résister et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune kunoichi. Entendant des pas s'approcher, il s'enfuit.

Pendant la deuxième attaque, il lui avait confessé son amour et demandé si c'était réciproque. Itachi, à genoux devant Ino, lui avait adressé un sourire. Sûrement le premier depuis le meurtre de son clan.

« Ino… m'aimes-tu? »

Elle ne sut pas quoi dire mais elle répondit non.

« Si je devenais plus comme mon petit frère, m'aimerais-tu? »

Comment avait-il sut qu'elle avait aimé Sasuke? Le Sharingan savait-il lire les pensées de gens?

« M'aimerais-tu, Ino? »

Elle hésita.

« Ino… Réponds-moi. »

Elle répondit non.

« Que dois-je faire pour que tu m'aimes? »

Ino, n'en pouvant plus, s'était jetée dans les bras d'Itachi et pleurait.  
« Pourquoi pleures-tu? Est-ce à cause de moi? »

Elle secoua la tête, secouée de sanglots.

« Pourquoi donc? »

« Je… je ne peux pas t'aimer…Tu es un déserteur. »

Il souria.

« Quoi que tu dises… moi, je continuerais à t'aimer. »

Il leva le menton d'Ino. Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lors de la troisième attaque, pendant que tout le monde était occupé à se battre, ils avaient filé en douce, hors de Konoha, vers un petit village au bord de la mer. Il étaient resté une journée complète, enfermés dans leur chambre d'hôtel, sortant seulement pour prendre le déjeuner. Ils étaient retournés à Konoha juste avant le coucher du soleil avec la même discrétion. Itachi lui offrit son manteau de l'Akatsuki, noir brodé de nuages rouges. Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait, qu'un jour ils vivront heureux, qu'il l'aimerait toujours et qu'il souhaitait de tout cœur élever l'enfant qui grandissait en elle. Il l'avait deviné. Il avait trouvé par lui-même qu'Ino était enceinte. Et ils s'étaient embrassés. Ino avait trouvé cela bizarre de la part d'Itachi… Il savait que quelque chose se préparait.

Ino lui en voulait de ne pas avoir partagé ses inquiétudes avec elle. Elle l'aurait aidé. Et tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Les Uchiwas… Tous des bornés.

Cette journée… c'était sans doute le jour où Ino est tombée enceinte. Personne ne le savait. Personne n'était au courant de sa relation avec Itachi. Personne n'avait remarqué ses maux de ventres et son manque d'appétit… enfin, jusqu'ici. Tout le monde, même Sakura, était trop occupé à s'aimer. L'amour rend aveugle.

Ino toucha ses lèvres. Elle pouvait encore sentir les lèvres d'Itachi sur les siennes. Itachi… Elle le croyait invincible. Mais il était mort.

Ino se leva et décrocha le manteau d'Itachi de son perchoir. Elle le serra contre elle, humant l'odeur de l'Uchiwa, encore présente. C'était comme si elle sentait la présence d'Itachi, comme s'il était tout près d'elle…

_Knock knock _

Elle sursauta.

_Knock knock _

On continuait de cogner à la porte.

_Knock knock _

« Qui… Qui est-ce? » demanda Ino.  
« Sasuke. » repondit celui-ci.

Ino avala de travers. Sasuke. C'était lui qui avait tué Itachi, non? Ino sentit sa colère monter d'un cran.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » lui dit-elle.  
« Te parler. »  
« Tu peux rester dehors pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire? »

Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent.

« Je sais. » déclara-t-il simplement.  
« Quoi? »  
« Tout. Je sais tout. Tout ce que tu nous as caché. »  
« Qu'est-ce que… que veux-tu dire? »  
« À propos de toi et… I-it-ta…mon frère. » lâcha Sasuke, incapable de prononcer le nom de son ainé.  
« … » Les mots d'Ino ne parvinrent pas à sortir de sa gorge.  
« Je sais que tu portes son enfant. » Sasuke essayait de contenir la colère et le dégoût dans sa voix.  
« … » Ino resta muette.  
« Avant de mourir, il me l'a dit. »

Le corps ensanglanté d'Itachi reposait sur le plancher de bois. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il réussi à lever sa main, tailladée de blessures.

« Sasuke… » murmura-t-il faiblement.  
« Pas la peine de s'accrocher à la vie… ni de me supplier. Tu mourras ici. »  
Itachi eut un rire qui ressemblait davantage à un toussotement.  
« Je ne te supplie pas, stupide petit frère. »  
Il tourna difficilement sa tête vers Sasuke.  
« Prends soin d'Ino pour moi, d'accord? »  
« Ino? Yamanaka Ino? »  
« Oui. Prends soin d'elle et de l'enfant qu'elle porte. Cet enfant sera un prodige. Peut-être même meilleur que moi. Un avantage pour Konoha, non? »  
« Non. » répliqua Sasuke.  
Itachi l'ignora.  
« Dit lui que je l'aime. Promet-le moi. »  
Itachi respirait de plus en plus mal.  
« C'est ma dernière volonté. »  
Et il expira une dernière fois, fermant les yeux, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Avorte. » dit Sasuke d'une voix glaciale.  
« Q-quoi..? »  
« Il ne faut pas que cet enfant naisse. »  
« Je refuse d'avorter! C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai d'Itachi! »  
« Si tu refuses, je tuerais cet enfant par moi-même. »  
« Alors, tu ne tueras aussi! »  
« Peu importe. C'est un ordre de l'Hokage lui-même. »  
« Tu lui as dit?! C'est la dernière volonté de ton frère! Respecte-la! »  
« Je hais Itachi. Je hais son futur enfant, celui que tu portes. Si tu l'aimes, je te hais autant et je n'aurais aucune pitié, aucun regrets. Il a été naif de me confier ça.»  
« Il pensait te faire confiance! » Le cri d'Ino, même étouffé par la porte, résonna sourdement dans les oreilles de Sasuke.  
« Justement. Il était naif. »  
« Sasuke, tu…! »

Sur ces mots, la porte vola en éclats. Sasuke avait utilisé le Chidori. Son autre main tenait l'épée de Kusanagi, qu'il avait dérobé des mains d'Orochimaru. Avant même qu'Ino puisse laisser échapper un cri, le sabre transperça son ventre.

Ino gisait sur le plancher froid de son appartement, le manteau d'Itachi encore dans la main.

« Itachi… » chuchota-t-elle.  
« En étant enceinte de lui, tu es devenue un nin déserteur aussi. » dit Sasuke, un rictus de haine sur ses lèvres.  
« Itachi… » répéta Ino, presque en transe.

Des pas de courses s'approchaient rapidement, des pas venant du couloir de l'immeuble.

« Sasuke! » cria une voix étrangement familière.  
« Sakura? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »  
« Pour t'empêcher de …. »

Le reste des paroles de Sakura devinrent inaudibles aux oreilles d'Ino. Elle sentit peu à peu la vie quitter son corps.

Elle cligna des yeux, voyant le visage troublé de Sakura près d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux, voyant les lèvres de Sakura remuer, comme si elle lui disait quelque chose. Peut-être retrouverait-elle, de l'autre côté, Itachi et son enfant? Ino sourit à cette possibilité. Puis elle cligna des yeux une dernière fois, voyant des larmes perler des yeux de son amie...

_J'suis en pleine folie d'écriture, je passe toute la nuit sur l'ordi, en train de taper les idées de fic qui me viennent par la tête XP J'espère que ça va arrêter bientôt -- zzz..._


End file.
